Επιταφιο Γραμμα στην Μπελλα
by Mrs Alice-Vampire Princess
Summary: Αυτό το fanfiction αναφερεται στην Νεα Σεληνη,την νυχτα στην Ιταλια πριν ο Εντουαρντ βγει στον ηλιο.


**ΕΠΙΤΑΦΙΟ ΓΡΑΜΜΑ ΣΤΗΝ ΜΠΕΛΛΑ**

Σημειωση:Αυτό το fanfiction αναφερεται στην Νεα Σεληνη,την νυχτα στην Ιταλια πριν ο Εντουαρντ βγει στον ηλιο.

Ηταν λιγες ωρες μετα τα μεσανυχτα οταν μπηκα μεσα απο το ανοιχτο παραθυρο στο σκοτεινο δωματιο.Το σπιτι φαινοταν ησυχο οπως και πριν,κατα πασα πιθανοτητα οι ιδιοκτητες ελειπαν και ηλπιζα να μην επιστρεψουν συντομα,οχι πριν πραγματοποιησω αυτο που ολη μερα σχεδιαζα.Επιφυλαχτικα πλησιασα το μεγαλο ξυλινο γραφειο και αφου σιγουρευτηκα οτι το φως δεν θα εφτανε στα παραθυρα αναψα την μικρη λαμπα.Καθισα στην ξυλινη πολυθρονα και αρχισα να ψαχνω με γρηγορες κινησεις τα συρταρια.Δεν ηταν δυσκολο να βρω αυτα που εψαχνα,το χαρτι ηταν στο επανω δεξι συρταρι ενω ενας στυλος υπηρχε ακουμπισμενος στο πλαι του γραφειου.

Ηξερα οτι η Αλις αργα ή γρηγορα θα το εβρισκε και θα το αφηνε η ιδια κοντα της,διπλα στον αγγελο μου που κοιμοταν.Κοιμοταν...

Δεν μπορουσα να σκεφτω την αλλη λεξη,δεν ηθελα,το μυαλο μου αρνιοταν πεισματικα να την δεχτει,να δεχτει την αληθεια.

Η Μπελλα,η Μπελλα μου απλα κοιμοταν,την φανταζομουν να κοιμαται οπως καθε βραδυ στο κρεβατι της,στο μικρο της δωματιο,αν και χλωμη,υπεροχα ομορφη,να αναπνεει ηρεμα,να ονειρευεται και να λεει το ονομα μου.

Οχι,η Μπελλα μου απλα κοιμοταν,κοιματαν αλλα δεν θα ξυπνουσε ποτε,για να την δω να χαμογελαει,για να δω την ψυχη μου μεσα στα ματια της...

Ζαρωσα καθως ο πονος χτυπουσε ξανα καθε τι μεσα μου που ειχε απομεινει ζωντανο.Παλεψα για να μπορεσω να αντεξω το μαρτυριο,για να μπορεσω να γραψω οσα δεν μπορουσα πλεον να πω.

''Αγαπη μου,σου γραφω για να σε νιωσω κοντα μου,γιατι θελω να εχεις κατι δικο μου διπλα σου.Μερες τωρα ειμαι βυθισμενος στο σκοταδι,ο δικος μου ηλιος εχει χαθει για παντα.Γυρναω ασκοπα μεσα στην πολη περιμενοντας το τελος,την ωρα να σε ξαναδω.Εφυγες σαν ονειρο που χανεται με το πρωτο φως της ημερας και μεσα στον ατελειωτο πονο αναρωτιεμαι αν ησουν αληθινη,αν οντως ο Θεος μου χαρισε τον Παραδεισο φερνοντας εναν αγγελο στην κολαση μου.Το προσωπο σου, το πιο ομορφο προσωπο που ειδα στην ζωη μου,η ζεστασια των ματιων σου,ο ηχος της καρδιας σου,το αγγιγμα σου...ολα ειναι εδω,λες και δεν σταματησε αποτομα η ζωη σου,λες και ζεις μεσα μου.Τα παγωμενα κυματα σε σκεπασαν,ο σκοτεινος βυθος σε εκρυψε απο εμενα ομως συντομα θα ειμαστε παλι μαζι,θα σε ζεσταινει η αγκαλια μου...

Ο πονος με διαλυει καθε στιγμη,δεν με αφηνει να αναπνευσω,ξερω οτι δεν θα σταματησει μεχρι το τελος,μεχρι να ξεφυγω απο αυτο το βασανιστηριο,μεχρι να μην υπαρχω πια..

Τοσα χρονια νομιζα οτι ημουν ηδη νεκρος,οτι δεν ειχα τιποτα αλλο να χασω και ομως τα ματια σου μου εδωσαν ξανα το φως,η αναπνοη σου μου εδωσε ξανα ζωη,ο ηχος της καρδιας σου μου εδωσε ξανα χτυπο...

Τωρα ειμαι νεκρος,τωρα που η ζωη εφυγε απο τα χειλη σου,τωρα που η καρδια σου σταματησε να χτυπα,τωρα που δεν υπαρχεις...

Μακαρι να μπορουσα να σε δω πριν το τελος,τα ονειρα ομως ειναι απαγορευμενα για μενα,θα ηταν γλυκο ονειρο,ονειρο θανατου,ο αγγελος πλησιασε το καταδικασμενο πλασμα και του εδωσε οτι πολυτιμοτερο ειχε,την καρδια της...

Αξιζε που γεννηθηκα,που υπηρξα σε αυτον τον κοσμο μονο και μονο για να σε συναντησω,να ζησω μεσα στα ματια σου,να νιωσω μεσα απο το αγγιγμα σου...

Εισαι τα παντα για μενα αγαπη μου,ποτε ερωτευμενος δεν ειχε τετοια αγαπημενη,ποτε Ρωμαιος δεν ειχε τετοια Ιουλιετα...

Ποτε ανθρωπος δεν ηταν τοσο ευτυχισμενος οσο ημουν εγω εκεινα τα βραδια μου σε νανουριζα στην αγκαλια μου,που χαιδευα απαλα τα προσωπο σου και προσπαθουσα να κλεψω λιγη απο την μαγεια των ονειρων σου,να κλεψω μια θεση σε αυτα,να ειμαι μαζι σου...

Ο θανατος που σε πηρε μακρια μου δεν θα μας χωρισει,το ξερω οτι ισως να μην δω το φως,ισως να μην βρω την αγκαλια σου,αλλα προσευχομαι να μπορω να σε κοιταζω,να ειμαι εκεινος που σε παρακολουθει μεσα απο τις σκιες,να ειμαι ο ηχος που θα σε νανουριζει τα βραδια,να ειμαι το ονειρο που σβηνει πριν ερθει το πρωι...

Οπου και να μαι οσο υπαρχω,θα προσπαθω να σε βρω,θα προσπαθω να ερθω κοντα σου,η αγκαλια σου αγαπη μου ειναι το μοναδικο καταφυγιο μου,το μονο μερος οπου μπορω να υπαρχω,το μονο μερος οπου μπορω να ζω...''

Εγραψα τις τελευταιες γραμμες αργα,διπλωσα προσεχτικα το γραμμα και το εβαλα στο μερος της καρδιας.Τα ματια μου βρεθηκαν να κοιταζουν εξω απο τον παραθυρο τον καταμαυρο ουρανο,τη νεα σεληνη που γεννιοταν σε αυτον εκεινη την νυχτα.Μπροστα μου ξαναζωντανεψε η συναντηση μας στο λιβαδι,το πρωτο μας φιλι,ηταν σαν να ενιωσα ξανα τα χειλη της πανω στα δικα μου,το αγγιγμα της κοντα στην καρδια μου...

''Κι ετσι μ' ενα φιλι πεθαινω.''*ψιθυρισα μεσα στο σκοταδι...

*ειναι τα λογια του Ρωμαιου πριν πεθανει


End file.
